Only in my Unreality
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: In Tails' memories, she only exists.  In his dreams, she only exists.  She's only in his unreality.   This story is for the Writing Contest by The Moonstar9


**Only in my Unreality**

Miles "Tails" Prower sighed as the wind blew through his fur and ruffled his bangs. He is in his X-Tornado, flying around in the clear blue sky. He is alone and would like to stay that way for the rest of the day. He has been flying up in the sky for three hours now, just simply relaxing and enjoying the breeze and scenery, trying to get his mind off of…Cosmo.

The little fox hadn't taken it well when she died. How could he ever forgive himself for what he did? _He_ was the one that trusted her. _He_ was the one who fired the Sonic Power Cannon. _He_ was the one who launched Super Sonic and Super Shadow at Cosmo. _He_ was the one who killed Cosmo.

It was all…it was all _his_ fault. If he hadn't listened, if he hadn't fired the cannon…Cosmo would still be alive. She would still be able to smile at him, still be able to talk with him. He…he would still be able to see her wonderful smile.

For a moment, after he had fired the cannon, he thought there was a chance that Cosmo could have survived. But alas, she did not. Sadly and unfortunately, Sonic had only come back with a seed, one tiny seed.

Tails didn't know what the seed could have been at first. But now, as the seed grew in his workshop in a little flower pot, he knew it was just a regular flower plant. Still, he continued to take care of it, knowing Cosmo would want him to.

"Cosmo…" Tails whispered, feeling remorse and regret fill within him. He felt like this every day, always feeling guilt, shame, despair, and anger. The anger…the anger was there because Tails is angry at himself for killing Cosmo and angry at everyone else for acting like Cosmo never died. They all wanted him to be happy again, they wanted everything to be back to the way they were. But Tails couldn't do that. They couldn't possibly know how he feels, especially Sonic.

Tails landed the X-Tornado in front of his workshop. He hadn't realized how long he had been flying until he had gotten back home. The skies are dark and covered in shining stars that lit the night sky up. Tails parked his X-Tornado into his workshop and then entered, closing the huge door behind him.

The yellow fox walked to his room and immediately collapsed onto his bed, tears slowly slipping out of his blue eyes. Cosmo is always on his mind, constantly on his mind, never leaving his mind.

He closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, his tails wrapping around himself for warmth. It is spring and it is warm in his home, but all he felt was coldness. That's all he ever felt nowadays.

Tails let out a shaky breath before letting sleep take him away…

**[UNREALITY]**

_Tails stood on a grassy hilltop, smiling out at all of the beautiful nature surrounding him. Everything was at peace and so very beautiful. The sun shone brightly high up in the clear, blue sky. _

"_Tails!"_

_Tails' eyes widened and he whipped around, seeing…Cosmo running towards him with a big, happy smile on her pretty features. _

_Tails' breath caught in his throat as he saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes! How was this happening? Was all of this real?_

"_Cosmo…" He breathed. _

"_Tails!" Cosmo called again. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck tightly and joyfully. "Oh Tails…Tails…!" She exclaimed cheerfully as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She inhaled Tails' scent and closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against his. _

"_Cosmo…?" Tails choked out as tears began to appear in his large eyes. "Cosmo!" He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle. "Cosmo…I…how…how are you here?"_

_Cosmo pulled away a little to look at Tails' face, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. "Oh Tails, I've searched for you for a very long time, searching for you in your dreams, in your unreality…" She whispered to him. _

"_Cosmo, what do you mean?" Tails asked her, his voice quiet. _

"_Tails, I no longer exist in the reality you live in. I now only exist in your unreality…in your dreams…" Cosmo whispered to him again, bringing her hand up to his cheek and gently stroking his fur. _

"_Cosmo, are you saying that I can only see you in my dreams…?" Tails questioned her quietly, staring into her eyes. _

"_Yes, Tails, yes…" Cosmo quietly said. _

_Tails was about to say something to her but then Cosmo began to fade away. "No! Cosmo, no! Come back! Cosmo I…I LOVE YOU!" He hollered and reached for her. _

"_I love you too, Tails," Cosmo called out to him, her voice echoing. "Next time, when you go to sleep, I will be there for you…"_

"_Cosmo!" _

_And then, Cosmo faded from sight. _

_Tails fell to his hands and knees, tears falling from his eyes. "No…Cosmo…" He whispered…_

**[REALITY]**

Tails sat up in his bed and opened his eyes to see that it is morning now. He hugged himself and thought about the dream he had just had. "She…she's real…" He whispered to himself.

Why did Cosmo have to leave? He had been _so_ happy!

"I guess…I guess I can only be happy in my unreality and be unhappy in my reality." Tails whispered.

He looked up at his room ceiling, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"Because…she is only in my unreality…"


End file.
